Padmé Amidala A verdadeira Mary Sue?
by Padawan Line Skywalker
Summary: Essa é uma análise e crítica para aqueles preconceituosos que criticam personagens originais enquanto existem personagens canônicas que tem características semelhantes a Mary Sue como no caso de Padmé Amidala.


**Padmé Amidala e todos os outros personagens citados como o planeta Naboo são todos propriedade de George Lucas ltd. Apenas estou citando-os com o objetivo de referência e crítica. Não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com isso, provavelmente só dor de cabeça.**

**Detalhe: se você é algum fã da Padmé, não leia o que está escrito! Vai embora e vá ler alguma fic de romance Anakin/Padme. Assim como você tem o direito de escrever elogios "endeusando" a personagem, tenho todo o direito de criticá-la. Enfim, não leia para depois não ficar me aborrecendo com mensagens ofensivas e com reviews inúteis que só sevem para encher a minha paciência. Depois diga que não avisei. **

**Aqueles que compartilham as mesmas idéias ou opiniões, sejam bem vindos. **

* * *

_Um fato curioso que inúmeros leitores ficarem irritados ou brigando com os autores por causa das suas personagens principais "perfeitas demais" apelidadas de Mary Sues sendo que escritores simplesmente ao criarem personagens originais que se relacionam com outro personagem canônicos chamadas preconceituosamente de "Mary Sues" enquanto personagens da obra conseguem ser iguais (ou pior?) que elas._

_O exemplo a personagem Padmé Amidala criada pelo diretor George Lucas e interpretada por Natalie Portman. Devem existir várias mas talvez *por eu não gostar dessa personagem* e analisá-la bem chegamos a conclusão que ela faz parte do grupo das Mary Sues além de quando abordada em fan fics chega a ser pior mas não pixada por ser uma personagem já existente. (?)_

* * *

**- Nome e beleza de personagens Mary Sues são exageradas:**

Bem, o nome "Padmé " em sanscrito adaptado de "Padma" significa flor de lótus, Naberrie seu sobrenome original em egípcio mãe de gêmeos, Amidala uma variante de "Amitabha" significa manifesta o espiritual (?). Bem, o que tem de errado nisso? Colocar nome que significa flor e a maioria das suas subordinadas têm seus nomes terminados em "é " (Sabé, a mais famosa interpretada por Keira Knightley, Dormé , Rabé, Saché...) parecendo nomes franceses?

Em relação a beleza, tudo bem que ela não tenha algo atípico como cabelo rosa e olhos violeta porém percebeu que ela a única personagem bonita dos filmes? Além de que a primeira vista o Anakin ficou tão encantado que podia compará-la a um anjo. Tudo bem que naquele deserto ver mulher bonita deve ser difícil mas ver que ela a mulher que vai passar o resto da sua vida não seria exagerado?

**- Lugar onde Mary Sues moram ou nasceram o mais lindo:**

Então quer lugar melhor para uma Mary Sue residir que Naboo?  
quas submarinas maravilhosas onde os gungans vivem, palácios majestosos, natureza viva e belíssimas quedas d'áqua. Além de belas casas com direito a barcos românticos. Bem, pelo visto eu sei onde vou passar a minha lua-de-mel. :)

**- Mary Sues são perfeitas, sem defeitos:**

Isso se encaixa perfeitamente nela. Me diga um defeito que Padmé tenha. Ela a mulher que todo homem sonha: bonita, rica, vive no lugar mais bonito da galáxia, educada, gentil, meiga, não briga, não tem TPM e nem discute com o marido. Qual homem não queria uma esposa assim? E quantas adolescentes sonham em ser como ela? Talvez isso justifique a sua popularidade. A "mulher perfeita" tem um problema não é realista e nem atingível, esse é o problema. E personagens, pelo menos para a nossa concepção, tem que ser realistas, certo?

**- Mary Sues são boas em tudo e são populares:**

Se Padmé fosse sensitiva a força e soubesse manebrar um sabre de luz isso seria mais claro: na época em que ela foi eleita rainha de Naboo aos 14 anos já sabia até técnicas militares. Por causa exclusivamente dela, tentaram até aumentar os seus anos no reinado. A énica senadora que sabe atirar bem (apesar que ela só saiba atingir em droids) e se moveu no Senado. No episódio II, foi a única que conseguiu escapar "usando uma chave ou outra coisa parecida que não deu para saber" para abrir as algemas e foi a primeira até mesmo antes de Anakin e Obi-Wan, dois jedis que devem conhecer bem técnicas de fuga. Além de ser tão amada pelo povo de Naboo que não tem nem um mínimo grupo dentro do seu planeta que seja contra seu governo (internamente estou dizendo), na sua biografia ela rapidamente conquistou todos até quem duvidavam da sua capacidade por conta da sua idade. Nossa! Uma senadora dessa o Brasil estava precisando. Quem sabe ela possa dar aulas de política para os nossos queridos deputados e senadores?

**- Mary Sues têm uma vida perfeita ou teve um passado super trágico:**

Tudo bem que os típicos traumas como: ter sido violentada, foi abusada sexualmente na infância, perder a sua família inteira ou o amor da sua vida até demais, apesar de que na vida real isso seja possível. Mas ela não teve nenhum e tem uma vida perfeita e nunca perdeu um parente; até a sua avó estava viva! Seu passado é tão vazio o que prova que ela uma personagem sem profundidade num universo tão amplo quanto Star Wars.

Ao ler a sua biografia descreve simplesmente uma moça de boa família sem nenhum conflito que estudou política e teve dois namorados: Palo que decidiu ser pintor e Ian Lago que ela abandonou para se eleger como rainha.

Tudo bem que não precisa ter algo extremamente traumático mas ter um passado tão insignificante e nem um pouco desenvolvido em relação a outros personagens é tipicamente Mary Sue. Traumas todo mundo teve e problemas todo mundo tem, ninguém tem ou teve uma vida tão perfeita assim. Talvez seja por isso que todos a adoram.

**- Mary Sues não têm cicatrizes, se vestem super bem e não envelhecem:**

Tudo bem que Padmé teve diversos cortes nas costas causados pelo monstro mas devemos admitir que aquilo foi uma cena fan service (literalmente serviço de fã onde o autor insere elementos para agradar seu público, como demonstrar elementos sensuais/eróticos comuns em mangás como "Love Hina") aparecer seu braço e sua barriga tanquinho de fora.

Roupas diferentes algo que caracteriza a personagem, muda de roupa em cada ocasião, fato que até Carrie Fisher, intérprete da Princesa Leia, comentou das vestes a qual ela aparecia. Sem dúvida, seus inímeros vestidos são inspirações para cosplays (persoas que se fatasiam de seu personagem favorito comum em eventos culturais japoneses) das meninas, típico de "Princess Sue" por seus mais belos vestimentos do reino, ou até mesmo da galáxia. O mais engraçado que não encontrei nenhum site que comentava sua personalidade ou sua história de modo profundo (individualmente, não contando sites como "The Moons of Iego" o maior site Anakin/Padmé fã ) e o maior site sobre ela tinha a maior parte mostrando seus vestidos. Incrível como o próprio George Lucas criou uma personagem "comercial", até mesmo ele desenhou uma de suas roupas. (!)

Não envelhecer algo curioso também. No episódio I, ela parecia mais velha do que era, o que sinceramente acho que a Keira Knightley caria melhor no primeiro filme por ter quase a mesma idade da personagem. Em 10 anos ela não mudou absolutamente nada e nos 3 anos seguintes também não. Será que ela usou algum creme anti-rugas ou vivia nas clínicas estéticas de cirurgia plástica?

**- Mary Sues são mocinhas/hero nas exageradas:**

Durante os três filmes ela era praticamente protegida e nos dois primeiros filmes, teve tentavida dupla de morte contra ela e protegida praticamente pelos mesmos caras. Um pouco demais, não ? No episódio II, ela caiu e o Anakin só sabia ficar gritando seu nome enquanto só foi salva por sorte pelo R2-D2. Uma hora uma rainha de punho forte que qualquer garota de 14 anos a faz ser sua ídola e colocar um papel de parede no quarto e outra uma esposa frágil que chegou a chorar de desespero parecendo uma mocinha de novela da Globo. Difícil Definir... De qualquer forma, as duas faces são características de Mary Sue.

**- Não há desenvolvimento amoroso com as Mary Sues:**

Sem dúvida, a paixão repentina de infância á primeira vista se tornar o único amor de Anakin Skywalker um pouco de exagero. Porém, foi completamente sem clima o primeiro beijo dos dois e Padmé ter tentado negar o amor incondicional e declarado por ele e no dia seguinte ter dito que o amava profundamente foi sem sentido. Além das cenas dos dois juntos foram bem cliché. Se ela tinha um plano de fuga por que disse a ele como aquele fosse o ltimo momento juntos? Porque queria enganá-lo para ele ficar de boca fechada pois ela conseguiu sair daquela situação? Estranho isso...

**-Mary Sues têm mais destaque que os personagens principais:**

Percebeu que nos dois primeiros filmes sobre salvá- la? Tanto que nos letreiros do início de todos os filmes de Star Wars ela foi citada duas vezes, coisa que a Princesa Leia foi apenas no primeiro e o herói, Luke Skywalker, nos outros dois dos filmes Star Wars Clássico.

Mas a nova triologia não era para contar a origem de Darth Vader como ela pode ter muito mais destaque que ele? Além dela ser a razão principal para Anakin ir para o lado negro? Simples, mágica de Mary Sue!

**- Gravidez disfarçada:**

Tudo bem que nas maiorias das vezes ela usava vestidos longos e largos para esconder a gravidez. Mas mesmo com vestidos mais justos eu não acreditava que ela estava grávida até ler na véspera. Por mais que fosse magra, ela estava carregando gêmeos e a barriga tinha que estar bem grande. No final, os gêmeos nasceram formados e completos, não aparetavam estar imaturos. E como em um lugar onde se transportado por naves e se comunicar por meio de hologramas ela pode ficar gritando de dor no hospital sem nenhum tratamento m dico para amenizar, se isso nem no século XXI é comum?

**- As mortes de Mary Sues são poéticas:**

A fato dela ter morrido n o por uma explica o fisiológica e sim por uma injustificável "ela perdeu a vontade de viver" mostra claramente um tipo de morte de Mary Sue, nem um pouco realista e poética demais. Um tanto açucarado parecendo morte de protagonista de um romance de livro para meninas adolescentes.

* * *

**Esses são os pontos principais. Talvez um fanático pela personagem ou pela atriz possa ficar indignado e não concordar mas não deixa de ser um fato.  
É muito mais fácil criticar uma obra de um autor de uma fic inclusive acusando-o (a) de adolescente sem criatividade que criam personagens para "aumentar" o ego ao criticar uma personagem comercial criada por George Lucas, por exemplo.**

**Talvez se a história da mãe dos gêmeos fosse uma camponesa pobre de Tatooine fosse seduzida e conseguisse casar com Anakin e no final ele quase a mataria, no final daria luz aos gêmeos Luke Skywalker e a Princesa Leia morrendo em seguida seria algo mais aceitável. Então, fãs do sexo masculino fanáticos por ela vocês se equivalem as meninas fãs do Edward Cullen (não sou fã dele, mas ele é o "personagem galã" do momento), elas apaixonadas por um princípe vampiro encantado e vocês por uma princesa senadora encantada, pensem bem antes de criticar, fica a dica. ;)**

Aceito críticas construtivas que possam melhorar a gramática ou alguma coisa errada que eu tinha escrito. **Porém, só um aviso para os (as) tietes, não me venham me xingar ou similar por estar criticando a "queridinha" de vocês! Ninguém merece receber um monte de reviews com ofensas por estar apenas comparando uma personagem fictícia com uma Mary Sue, isso é inaceitável e uma atitude no mínimo infantil e egoísta. Vivemos em um país com liberdade de expressão, se são fãs dela, simplesmente não leiam! Não sou obrigada a ficar respondendo a moleque ou marmanjo nenhum!**

Em relação aos deputados e senadores brasileiros, não estava ofendendo-os de nada, simplesmente comentei que não existe político nenhum perfeito que não exista uma forte oposição contra e sejam líderes que apenas falam e o resto abaixa a cabeça.


End file.
